


【黑豹】豹玫瑰-玫瑰以其名流芳

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 一个和标题没有太大关系，可是和玫瑰有关系的故事。
Relationships: Everett Ross & T'Challa, Everett Ross/T'Challa
Kudos: 9





	【黑豹】豹玫瑰-玫瑰以其名流芳

在遇见特查拉前，罗斯交往过好几任男友，可能是因为他的姓氏发音过于接近玫瑰，他从历任男友那里都收到了玫瑰。接过花束时他的脸上总带着笑，说着谢谢，没表现出来的是他其实对玫瑰并不感冒。当然，不只是针对玫瑰，他对所有的花其实都没什么感觉。但他珍惜从对方这个举动里所表达的情义，便不会说些有可能会伤人的话。所以他还是认真地把每次收到的花都仔细修剪好后插在了花瓶里，摆放在了寝室的桌上，淡淡的玫瑰味在房间内漫溢。一开始时不太熟练，他还会被玫瑰的刺给弄伤，可是架不住收到的次数多了，动作也就越发熟练了。

罗斯第一次见到特查拉是在篮球场上，那天正好是法律系对上物理系，作为观众的他并不参与比赛，只是和朋友坐在一旁观看。在比赛结束后经由朋友的介绍，他认识了这名在他看来表现得还不错的新人中锋，知道了对方的名字，以及对方是个来自瓦坎达的留学生。当时特查拉站在他的面前，脸上带着笑，眼神直勾勾地盯在他的脸上，却在过了几秒后才想起来要回应他伸出的手。罗斯脸上的笑意更显，却没有多用言语打趣眼前的人像个大男孩一样有些稚气的动作，只是顺着朋友的话自然地将特查拉也带入到交谈的话题里。聊天时的气氛不错，相处得也算愉悦，特查拉在要离开前并不意外地主动向罗斯要了联络方式。

以这件事作为两人认识的开端，之后的发展就像是水到渠成，罗斯总能在一些地方偶遇特查拉，而两人恰巧之后都正好有空能找个地方一起聊聊。等吃完晚餐要付钱时罗斯才发现自己忘了带钱包只能让特查拉先垫着，特查拉适时表达自己并不需要罗斯还钱，作为交换，下次吃饭就由罗斯来付钱吧，罗斯再一口应下。然而健忘的人好像不只是罗斯，特查拉偶尔也会犯上一样的毛病，这么一来一往有的时候也算不清是谁欠谁多一点了，还债的方式从请吃饭慢慢就延伸到了其他方面上。电影票、车票、演唱会票......大大小小的票据组成了他俩一次又一次见面的借口，说着要还却总是怎么样也还不清。两个人都足够聪明，却总数不清一顿饭钱和一场电影票价差了多少。

直到情人节前夕，两人看完电影从影院出来时被一小女孩拦下，小女孩用着稚嫩的声音询问他俩能不能买朵花，他俩相视一眼然后便都忍不住笑着别过了头。罗斯低下身去看篮子里的花，不出意外，都是红彤彤开得正好的玫瑰，剩下的也不多，正好三朵。天气挺冷，罗斯便把小女孩手里还剩的三朵玫瑰都买了，好让她能早点回家。小女孩离开以后便只剩下手里握着三朵玫瑰的罗斯和特查拉还站在原地，买花的小插曲已经结束，两人便依照计划好的行程往下一个地方去。

特查拉和罗斯一边走着一边说着话，原先只看着罗斯的目光却时不时地瞥向他手里的花。罗斯发现到了，嘴角忍不住微微扬起，舌尖舔了舔有些干燥的唇。

罗斯在特查拉说完话以后举起了手里的花，“我买了花，但其实好像也没什么人可以送。”

又接着在特查拉想说什么前接了句，“情人节送花给室友也太奇怪了。”

“这几朵花就送给你吧，特查拉。”罗斯把花伸到了特查拉面前。

于是乎特查拉所有之前想说的话只剩下了，“谢谢你，埃弗雷特。”

“你想说什么？说吧。”罗斯把手插回外套里的口袋，眼睛专注地看着特查拉，脸上被风刮得有些红。

“本来我想买这些花的，可是我忘了......”特查拉有些停顿，罗斯很自然地接过了话，“你忘了你没带钱包对吗？”特查拉搭在口袋上的手敲了敲，清楚地感觉到了里头装着的那一份本应该不存在的重量，“嗯，我忘了我没带钱包了。”

“幸好你没带钱包，不然我又要被送玫瑰花了。”罗斯在说完以后明显感觉到了特查拉有些揶揄的眼神，他假装咳了咳，“我的意思不是说你一定会送我花，这个不重要。重要的是，这是我第一次送人玫瑰花。”

特查拉笑了，修长的手指抚在玫瑰花被修剪整齐的枝茎上，“这是第一次你还送给我？”

罗斯没有回答他的问题，他开口问道：“特查拉，你知道三朵玫瑰的花语是什么吗？”

像是突然地福至心灵，也本就是水到渠成，特查拉省略了一个步骤，给了罗斯想要的最终答案：“埃弗雷特，我喜欢你，做我的男朋友吧。”

“跳过步骤不得分，不过答案答得不错，还是给你满分吧。”没有刮风，罗斯的脸却比刚才要红了不少，盯着特查拉的眼睛在灯光下闪着光。

特查拉觉得此时也不需要更多的语言了，他走向罗斯，单手搂过男人的腰，温柔地将唇覆上对方的。

这是特查拉和罗斯正式在一起的第一个情人节。

一吻结束，罗斯和特查拉手牵手走在街道上，到处都是和他们一样的情侣。两人没多说话，也觉得此时并不需要说话，两手交握传来的热度和心跳就足以代替任何言语。

直到特查拉开口：“你刚才是不是说了‘又’？”

罗斯：“你确定现在要问这个？”

特查拉：“在这之前我不确定，但现在我是你的‘男朋友’了，我想我有这个权利知道。”他在男朋友这几个字上咬得用力。

于是乎罗斯只好在交往的第一天就向自己的男朋友坦白了以往的情史，只注重在了有关玫瑰的部分上。

特查拉听完之后没出声，罗斯当然不会觉得对方因为这么点小事就吃醋生气了，但还是摇了摇两人牵着的手，“生气了？”

“至少我是你第一个送玫瑰花的对象。”特查拉一手牵着罗斯，一手拿着玫瑰花。

“但我也希望我是第一个送你花的人。”

“我的天，特查拉，你是在吃醋吗？”罗斯夸张地惊叹，看到特查拉的神色并不全是玩笑之后又接着说，“如果你非要送，送点别的不是更好吗？我又不喜欢花，干什么非得要送我花？”

“那你喜欢什么？”特查拉半认真地问道。

“唔嗯，我想想，非得要说的话，可能是钱？”罗斯半开玩笑地道，怕特查拉真的当真又很快地接了句：“只要是你送的我都喜欢。”语毕，再用了一个吻作为特查拉的“封口费”。

然而罗斯没想到的是，默默记下他这句话的特查拉在两人交往一周年时真的送了他价值不菲而他本人却毫不知情的礼物作为纪念。


End file.
